


Love lost

by black_kitty_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_kitty_cat/pseuds/black_kitty_cat





	Love lost

You're an open wound,   
Been left to fester for a year.   
You're a gangrenous limb,   
I need to amputate before you kill.   
You keep slowly poisoning me,   
Poisoning my mind,   
Poisoning my life,   
Poisoning my friends,  
Now I’m the disease, you the victim.

You were a friend,   
You were more than a friend.  
My first kiss, my second kiss,   
so much more than just a kiss,  
But you never knew.  
I never told you, but I pushed you,  
Pushed you too far,   
Pushed you away.  
Will I ever pull you back again,   
Pull you into my arms, my life again?


End file.
